


In the Lost Age

by hops



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Astral Plane, M/M, Romance, waxing poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hops/pseuds/hops
Summary: Kravitz brings Taako for a visit to the Raven Queen's castle in the Astral Plane





	In the Lost Age

**Author's Note:**

> [listen to this song before/while you read the fic!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6ALH_bGywM) it inspired me to write it and it'll be better with it :) 
> 
> i kinda just felt like writing something rich and romantic abt the Boys

Warm rain falls from clear, infinite twilight above, littered with glimmering stars. As the raindrops patter and drip through the lush greenery of the courtyard below, Kravitz watches Taako, wrapped in a robe, standing at the ornate arches of the open bedroom wall that overlook the garden. 

The Astral Plane has been home to Kravitz for so long that he often forgets what a wonder it might be for a mortal to behold. Just as he marvels at the beauty of everyday life in the Material Plane— the warmth of sun, the smells of spices, the sound of a piano in the next room— Taako marvels beneath the endless sky, in the safe stone walls of the Raven Queen’s castle. 

The golden glow of Kravitz’s chambers flickers as the light breeze drifts between the columns of the arches. Just through them is the balcony that wraps around the inner courtyard and overlooks the grouped canopies of leaves and blooming flowers. Taako wraps his robe tighter around himself and steps through the arches to lean out on the stone balustrade. His fingers trail over the delicate braided pattern that had been carved into the stone an eternity ago. 

“How can it rain without clouds?” Taako wonders, so soft that Kravitz can barely hear. He rises and walks to Taako, trailing one hand down his arm. He tangles his fingers with Taako’s on the cool stone. The air smells of permanent petrichor. “Plane weirdness?” 

“Something like that,” Kravitz murmurs, breath cool as he sighs against Taako’s neck. “The plants need water, and She provides.”

Taako laughs to himself, warm and radiant. “Goddess of Death, watering her lilies.” 

“Technically, they’re mine.” 

Taako turns, his hand still entwined with Kravitz’s, and leans against the stone rail behind him. “Mother Dearest made you a garden courtyard? We were lucky to get socks for Candlenights.” 

Kravitz smiles. Taako’s tongue is sharp, but it’s not unkind. “I had a hard time adjusting to life as a Reaper. I missed the more delicate aspects of mortal life, all that time ago.” 

He trails a finger gently across Taako’s cheekbone, then tucks a ringlet behind his pointed ear. Taako looks up at him, eyes curious pools of amber, wondering and wandering. 

“You remind me of those things. The things I loved about being alive.” 

He looks at Taako; his freckled, olive skin aglow with candlelight, his braided hair haloed by the dusk above. Behind him, the rain drips off the stone walls and onto the balcony. 

“You miss it?” 

Kravitz sighs and tugs Taako lazily into his arms. “Yes, sometimes.” 

He feels Taako grin against his chest. “What, I make you feel alive, Skeletor?” 

“Always, my dove.” 

Taako looks up and leans into the embrace. As their lips meet, Taako steals the inessential breath from Kravitz’s lungs. They tangle, and it’s true, as it always has been. He’s never felt more alive, more safe, more whole. 

As they entwine, Kravitz guides Taako back through his room. They cross the cool clay floor to the carpet, soft and rich with brilliant reds and golds and blues that blossom in the center of the room and radiate outwards. Taako pushes forward and bumps Kravitz into his mahogany desk. For just a moment, Kravitz debates taking him there and then, but, no, not now. Now was a time for these saccharine, soft kisses, for running ancient hands through silken hair. 

He cradles his lover’s face in both his hands and thumbs the smattering of constellations on his cheeks. 

_ You are so marvelous,  _ he wants to say.  _ Wondrous. Magnificent.  _ It swells within him, just how much of a miracle this man standing before him is. A mortal, a guest in his home: the castle of his Queen. 

Taako smiles meekly as Kravitz stares. “Nice place ya’ got here. Did I mention that?” Kravitz’s heart overflows with joy as Taako looks away and continues speaking, eyes crinkling in a smile as he jokes. “A little gaudy with all the glimmer and gold, but you know I respect it.” 

Kravitz can’t even banter back. He grins and pulls Taako in for another kiss, and another, and another. They pad back over the carpet and onto his bed, canopied by silk draped over four dark posts. Kravitz sits on the bedside and waits for Taako to step into his arms. He parts Taako’s robe and kisses the delicate skin underneath. As Taako slips a slender hand into Kravitz’s braids, Kravitz sighs softly against him. 

“You didn’t really tell me you’re royalty, my dude.” Kravitz feels Taako’s voice as he presses his ear to his chest. 

Kravitz looks up. “I’m not. I simply serve her.” 

“You’re her  _ son.”  _

Kravitz chuckles softly and runs his hand over Taako’s lower back. Taako shivers. “True enough.” 

“Does that make you a prince?  _ The Raven Prince.”  _ Taako waves a hand as he says the title with bravado. 

Kravitz can only laugh, the sound gaining strength and filling the room. Taako grabs him by the chin, both of them smiling, and kisses him with force. 

“Come,” Kravitz murmurs against Taako’s open mouth. He stands, faces still close, and revels in his atmosphere for just a moment longer. 

He turns to his bed and pulls away the ornate, embroidered comforter, with all its gilded thread and beads. He gets in first, then opens his arms for his lover to join him there. Taako climbs in after and immediately pulls in close. As they settle beneath the soft sheets, Taako hums appreciatively. They fall into a comfortable silence, Kravitz thumbing little circles into Taako’s skin. 

The candlelight flickers in the gentle breeze. Out on the balcony, and down in the courtyard, the rain falls on the clay tiles, constant, pleasant, cool. 

“Do you think she liked me?” Taako asks faintly, of the Queen. “‘Cause I’m on my best behavior—”

“Darling, I don’t see how a single soul couldn’t  _ love  _ you.”

“She’s a goddess. She’s not your average everyday…”

He thinks about Taako in her throne room, beneath the vaulted ceiling, dropping hesitantly to one knee in hopes that that was what one was supposed to do in the presence of a deity. The way that she had laughed softly, her rare, clever smile flashing beneath her hooded cloak. The Raven Queen has  been fully aware of the depth and passion with which Kravitz loves this mortal. She has her reservations, but they’re not for Taako. Despite her reputation, she can be so kind. 

“I love you, Taako. And I know she will, too.” 

Taako yawns, his need for sleep, though he constantly denies it, yet another piece of mortality that Kravitz must tend to. 

“Sleep, my love,” Kravitz says softly, and that’s the only convincing it takes. Within moments, Taako’s tiny snores fill the space between the sounds of falling rain on the courtyard and the calls of the ravens by night. Kravitz kisses the top of his lover’s head before allowing himself the pleasure of mortal rest, too. 

 


End file.
